


Explanations Not (Always) Necessary

by WonderBoy



Series: In the village... [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, its suggested that they had sex but the most that happens is a kiss, takes place sometime during Naruto Gaiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after their marriage, Sasuke sometimes finds it hard to voice what's on his mind to his wife-</p><p>Why has she stayed with him, believed in him, for so long?</p><p>And does his inability to say those three little words bother her like it does him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explanations Not (Always) Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bothering me since I first read Gaiden like a month and a half ago or something but I've been too swamped to do anything about it
> 
> I'm not sure it turned out how I wanted it to but what's a gal to do its two in the morning and I'm supposed to be getting up for class in a few hours

Sasuke came awake with a start. Forcing himself to sit up, he studied his surroundings, reassuring himself he was no longer trapped in the nightmare. Unsurprisingly Sakura was stirring beside him. He wasn’t sure if it was her maternal instincts or just her ninja training but there wasn’t much Sasuke could do without alerting Sakura to it, even when she appeared to be deeply asleep.

Sakura blinked a few times as she tried to see in the dark. Sasuke was silent as she came awake. They didn’t sleep in a bed together often, he wasn’t around enough for it to be common for them, but it was always the same when they did. He wasn’t sure why but Sakura always opened with the same question and for some reason he couldn’t quite explain, he liked having someone ask it of him.

“Are you alright?” Sakura’s voice was still groggy with sleep and Sasuke briefly wondered if he should feel bad for waking her up, but it wasn’t as if he asked it of her, she just did.

“Why are you here?” Sasuke broke away from the uniform schedule they had had for so long, with a question he hadn’t dared ask in over eleven years.

Sakura’s brow furrowed and for a moment her expression reminded Sasuke of something he had seen her use against Naruto many times. But with a resigned sigh, Sakura’s expression relaxed and she pushed herself up. The blankets that had been covering her bare form pooled around her waist but unabashed she shifted closer to Sasuke, running a comforting hand over his back as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“You had that nightmare again, didn’t you?”

It wasn’t much of a question, considering she knew the answer, but she always asked anyways. Sasuke didn’t bother to dignify the question with a response.

It was the same nightmare he had been having for years. He wasn’t sure when he started reliving the Uchiha Massacre in his dreams but he could remember to the day his dreams started to change. It was no longer the family Itachi had killed strewn across the compound, but his new family. Sakura and Sarada, who as of tonight was no longer a mostly unidentifiable infant in the dream world. Sometimes he would see others, Naruto and Hinata, Taka, occasionally other members of the Konoha 11 would appear as well. The point of view was the same as it was in Sasuke’s memories but Itachi was no longer the one fleeing into the night, soaked in the slain ninjas’ blood. He saw himself as he was in the past, consumed by the “curse of hatred,” the look in his eyes almost feral.

Despite his better judgement, Sasuke felt the need to ask once again the question he had kept buried for so long.

“Why-”

“I’m not going to give you an answer any different from the first time you asked me that, Sasuke.” Sakura interrupted his question gently. Reaching for Sasuke’s hand, she lifted it to her chest where her heart beat in a quick but steady rhythm.

“I love you.” Sakura pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder as she spoke, intertwining her fingers with his own to keep his hand in place. “You and everyone else in this village could probably give me a hundred different reason for why I shouldn’t,” Another kiss, this time to a scar he had long since forgotten the origin of. “But I do. And I have long since stopped asking this,” Now she squeezed his hand, reminding him of the heart it was pressed against as if he could have possibly forgotten. “For explanations.”

Sasuke turned to look more closely at his wife, Sakura simply looked up at him through her lashes. Turning as much as their position would allow without losing the contact he had with her, Sasuke moved to kiss her. Unfurling her fingers from his own, Sakura allowed him to deepen the kiss while she pushed his hair away from his face.

“You’re using this,” Sakura whispered against his skin as he broke the kiss, tapping his temple to aid her explanation. “For matters of this.” Now Sakura tapped his chest, above his heart as it beat in time with her own. “And it’s confusing you.” Sakura pulled away from their close contact to make sure Sasuke was truly paying attention to her. “Stop demanding answers and just listen. It will make sense eventually.”

Seemingly satisfied with whatever expression Sakura saw reflected in his eyes, she laid back in bed, pulling him down with her.

“Now anything else will have to wait until later because I have to get up in two hours for a shift at the hospital.” Sakura mumbled. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her in close to his chest.

“Good night Sakura.”

“Good night.”

Within minutes Sakura was asleep again, her steady breaths falling gently against his skin. Sasuke left a feather-light kiss to the top of her head as he drifted off back to sleep, the word “love” weighing heavy on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could end up being a part of multiple one shots/a series type thing? I don't know I'm like really way too interested/invested in the Gaiden/new generation plot/characters/relationships and its a problem
> 
> If nothing else I'll probably end up writing something with Sasuke getting it together enough to finally tell Sakura something without her just inferring what his weird questions and awkward silences mean


End file.
